Yoki
wip }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFF; background: linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(11,0,28,1) 0%, rgba(17,0,51,1) 15%, rgba(0,51,5,1) 85%, rgba(0,43,6,1) 100%);insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Soi-ke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | rebelliousness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Default Emotion | weariness, apprehension |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Colour | purple and green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ESTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FFF; background: linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(11,0,28,1) 0%, rgba(17,0,51,1) 15%, rgba(0,51,5,1) 85%, rgba(0,43,6,1) 100%);box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 19 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing/Kami |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | is generally aimless, but hunts monsters in her free time |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Soradanomi(mother), unknown NightWing father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | fighting, pondering, killing scary monsters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | being outsmarted |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | decent reiatsu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | baseball bat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ;) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | |} |} Description *extremely tall *buff *physically intimidating *average wingspan *laidback posture *narrow, snake-like head *pointy ears *purple scales *bluish underbelly *yellow, slitted eyes *tattoos on wings Personality *seen as savage and brutish *a bit nicer towards friends *rough around the edges *street smart *somewhat insensitive *offensive *disrespectful *secretly wants to be seen as an intellectual *above is too difficult so she just ends up smashing things Powers and Abilities *average reiatsu level *physically strong *can swing her bat really fast *knowledgeable on the underworld *gets stronger and faster the more pain she's in Weaknesses *not very agile *tends to forgot things she really shouldn't *loses control easily *short temper History *Soradanomi fell in love with a struggling comedian *Yoki was born soon after *parents divorced when the mortal found out Soradanomi was a kami *Soradanomi took Yoki to the underworld *Yoki started being a "problem child" thats it for now Relationships Trivia Gallery